Phineas and Ferb Bikini Bottom Vacation
While on a cruise, the Flynn-Fletchers are attacked by a giant wave, which scatters the passengers across the Pacific Ocean. Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Isabella drown to the bottom of the ocean, however they swallow a substance that allows them to breathe underwater. They land in Bikini Bottom, where they meet up with characters from the TV show SpongeBob SquarePants ''to do various activities. Meanwhile, Linda and Lawrence are desperately trying to find the kids. Episode Summary Act One The Flynn-Fletchers are seen about to leave on a cruise. As they are about to board, Isabella rushes up to them, stating that her parents have said she can go with them. The group gets on the cruise, and their vacation begins. A song plays as a montage of the characters doing various activities is seen. The montage stops at what is presumed a few days later. The group is seen in their cabin, sleeping. Rumbling sounds are heard, and Ferb wakes up. He taps on Phineas and Isabella's backs, waking them up, and tells them of the sounds he heard. The trio go outside their cabin to the edge of the ship and spot a huge wave off in the distance. Intrigued, they go to tell the captain. Notified of this, the captain alerts the cruise and tries to get help through radio. However, his efforts are fruitless, and the passengers are soon looking up at a 50-foot wave. They scramble back to their cabins, awaiting the final crash. Phin, Ferb, and Isa hide in a separate cabin - being the one they could find the fastest after all the other cabins were taken - and hold each other tight as the wave crashes. The cruise is literally broke apart, and passengers float in the water. Phin, Ferb, and Isa drift in the water. Phin and Ferb find one of their tool kits and pull out a substance that, when swallowed, allow them to breath underwater, and the trio take it, however, as a side effect, it shrinks them. While falling down into the water, the trio spot Candace, unconscious. They rush to her, and feed her the substance. Candace comes to, and upon seeing the trio, thinks of them to have something to do with her in the middle of the ocean. Once Phin explains about the wave and how they saved her life, Candace is a bit more grateful. For now, the group can only descend... and descend... Meanwhile, in Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob SquarePants has strayed from his route to the Krusty Krab and is walking in unfamiliar territory. He is somewhat frightened, and he then hears a loud "THUD!" behind him. He hastily turns around and cautiously approaches the thing that fell. Coming closer to it, he finds that it is Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Isabella, asleep. The group begins to open their eyes. SpongeBob dashes behind a rock to safety. The group gets up and wonders where they are. Ferb then spots someone behind a rock and slowly approaches him. SpongeBob backs up into the darkness. Ferb beckons him to come out. SpongeBob slowly emerges from the darkness, showing his face to an astonished crew. Candace asks who he is, and SpongeBob questions who ''they ''are, feeling insecure. Phineas introduces the crew. SpongeBob warms up to Phineas and introduces him and tells of where they are. The group is surprised at this, and SpongeBob offers to give them a tour of the town, which they agree to. Meanwhile, the rest of the passengers have washed up on a desert island. Linda & Lawrence are distressed that they have lost the kids, and shout "NOOOOO!!!" as the camera pans out, then fades to black as dramatic music plays. Act Two As SpongeBob and the Phineas and Ferb crew are walking across town, Isabella questions where Perry is, as he was on the cruise too, and Phineas says not to worry, as Perry is a semi-aquatic mammal. The camera then pans to Perry the Platypus, who is still drifting in the ocean, who puts on his hat, and draws a line in the air. Then opens up a portal out of nowhere, and Perry jumps into it. He lands on his chair in his lair (albeit very wet) and looks at the screen. Major Monogram appears and says that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is planning something, however, he is not on land, but in a remote location beneath Bikini Atoll, in Bikini Bottom. Carl notes that he has heard that before, and Monogram reminds him that it is from the SpongeBob show, to which Carl replies he loves that show, and Monogram retorts "More than the show you're on now?" Carl reminds him he can't break the fourth wall, but Monogram argues that he CAN, because he is the major. Perry leaves the lair while Monogram and Carl argue. SpongeBob and the crew then show up at the Krusty Krab, where Mr. Krabs yells at SpongeBob for being late. SpongeBob notifies him that he had to help the PnF crew, and once Mr. Krabs catches a whiff of them, he comes up with the idea of them working today to help him make more money, cook more patties. He hires them, though Phin asks if there are child labor laws preventing that, Mr. Krabs states that this the sea, not the United States. Phin replies with an "Oh yeah!" and the group gets to work. PnF create a contraption that allows them to create krabby patties and distribute them at lightning speeds, and they sing a song while doing so. Candace stands on the sidelines, and introduces herself to Squidward. Squidward is less than enthusiastic, and states that she is a "weirdo." Candace retorts stating that Squidward shouldn't be talking, as he has a gigantic nose. The two start arguing, and afterward, become friends as they both realize they have things in common. Candace chats about how annoying PnF are, and Squidward tells of how annoying SpongeBob and his best friend Patrick Star. The two then team up to bust SpongeBob, Patrick, Phineas, and Ferb. ''Doofenshmirtz Condo Underwater! Dr. Doofenshmirtz is seen basking in the sun, next to his condo which he had purchased in a time share. Plankton, who is walking by, notices him and his collection of -inators which he has brought with him. Plankton interrogates him about this, while Doof states that he is an evil scientist, while Plankton corrects that HE is the town's villain. They start arguing, but Perry shows up on the scene and defeats both of them. Afterward, the hurt Doof and Plankton decide to team up to take over the ocean and, by Doof's request, the Tri-State Area as well. After work, SpongeBob and the kids go for a walk, while Candace and Squidward, hang out, plotting. SpongeBob introduces his friends to Patrick and Sandy Cheeks. Sandy teaches Isabella karate, while Patrick and Ferb have a conversation (though rather mediocre). Meanwhile, Linda and Lawrence, on the island are devastated about their loss. They sing a sad song to express their frustration. Back in the ocean, PnF have started to create a ship that will take them back to the surface. Once they are finished, it is sunset, and they must go. They say farewell to their friends, but Candace and Squidward rush up to them. Before they can say what they want to, however, a giant robot starts rampaging throughout Bikini Bottom. The group questions what's going on, but then the giant robot notices them. Doof and Plankton are commanding the robot, and Plankton suggestes taking the SpongeBob and PnF crews into custody and do so. The SpongeBob and PnF crews are thrown in a dungeon, while Isabella is worried that they'll never get out. Sandy says that she has to remain optimistic. SpongeBob and Phineas agree. Ferb and Patrick play a riveting game of dice, and Candace & Squidward grumble. Meanwhile, Perry, who was laying on a sunbed, relaxing, notices the robot rampaging through town. He dons his agent hat and goes to fight it, but fails. While he is about to be defeated once and for all, Gary, SpongeBob's pet snail, shows up in agent gear, and it is revealed that he is an O.W.C.A. agent as well. He and Perry team up, and they defeat Doof and Plankton. Their robot explodes, catapulting Doof and Plankton off into the air. Perry and Gary go to the dungeon and unlock it. They then go up to the group, in their mindless personas, and the group notices the gate has opened. They get out of the dungeon and get back to the point they were at before. Finally, they are able to do their good-byes. Candace and Squidward have decided to can the idea of busting the four after what they just went through. The PnF crew ascend up to the surface as the SpongeBob crew wave. Mr.Krabs shows up at the scene and begs for them to come down, as he does not want to lose his means of getting money workers, but he does not get his wish. End Credits Linda and Lawrence are at their wits' end, thinking they are horrible parents. However, just then, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, and Perry come up in their ship (with them being back to their original size due to the substance wearing off once they get to the surface), and everyone cheers. The two adults rush up to them, crying tears of joy, though not even wondering where the ship came from. The captain announces that they finally have a way of transportation back to Danville, and all the passengers climb on. The ship sails off into the sunset. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Plankton have landed on the island that is seen numerous times in the SpongeBob show. They sigh, realizing that they have failed. Plankton only then realizes that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is human, and questions how he got to the size of the sea creatures. Doof explains that he swallowed a substance that allowed him to breathe underwater, but as a side effect, shrunk him. The French narrator from SpongeBob show states that that is what Phineas and Ferb did as well. Doof tells the French narrator not to break the fourth wall, and Monograms voice is heard, stating that HE is the only one who can break the fourth wall. Doof tells Monogram to buzz off, and the three get into an argument. Plankton sighs "Oh boy." Songs *''Fun on the Cruise'' *''Cookin' Patties'' *''What Have We Done?'' Background/Production Information * This episode is a crossover between the popular childrens' shows, SpongeBob SquarePants and Phineas and Ferb. The two shows are also thought of as rivals. * Dan and Swampy say that they created the episode due to the arguments that go on between PnF and SpongeBob fans. "We wanted to show the two fanbases how the characters themselves would act", they said. * Stephen Hillenburg, SpongeBob creator, was a creative consultant for the episode. * A treaty between Disney and Nickelodeon had to created JUST for this episode. * The episode was broadcasted not just on Disney Channel and Disney XD, but Nickelodeon and Nicktoons as well. * The cast from SpongeBob provided the characters' voices in this episode. Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Hey, Where's Perry? Whatcha Doin'? Perry's Entrance into Lair While in the ocean, Perry draws a line in the air and opens a portal somehow, to which he goes inside it and lands in his lair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz's Condo Underwater! Memorable Quotes Continuity/Allusions * SpongeBob SquarePants - Characters from the show, and its setting, appear. * Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation and Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation - This episode's title was based off those two. * Numerous ship-wreck movies - The idea of a cruise/ship being hit by a wave was previously used in dozens of other films, perhaps notably in another Nickelodeon Movie titled Rugrats Go Wild. * Swiss Family Phineas - The plot of a ship getting hit, being capsized on an island, and Isabella going on a trip with the Flynn-Fletchers by herself were first used in this episode. * Go Fish - The game is referenced when Patrick says Got any threes? which is part of the famous quote "Got any threes? Go fish", created after the popularity of this card game. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl *Additional voices Guest starring... *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick *Rodger Bumpass as Squidward *Doug "Mr. Lawrence" Osowski as Plankton *Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy *Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs *Tom Kenny (again) as Gary *Tom Kenny (again) as French narrator Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Candace Flynn Category:Fanon Works Category:Linda Category:Lawrence Fletcher Category:Carl Category:Major Monogram Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Dr. Doofenshmirtz